


I’ve Got Something of Yours Running Through My Body

by cahaya



Series: Harry's Baby in  Lou [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Other, bye, fuck that sounds so wrong, harry really really likes louiss milk, i like tagging, i wrote this at midnight, im back at writing bro, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay, so you better give me those kudos and shit, this is a prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to try something, Louis, I want to be fed from you, just like our son, and I want to suck that sweet milk of yours while I fuck you hard and give you my baby ‘juice’, again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got Something of Yours Running Through My Body

**Author's Note:**

> if you like louis's ass, follow my tumblr: bottomlouislibrary

Louis was pretty; he was the most beautiful person Harry had ever laid his eyes on.

Louis just had this…. aura that could attract any human being that came into contact with him; from his beautiful and high, yet angelic voice to his striking, yet soft cerulean eyes. Men and women… they all loved him.

And Harry- Harry loved his boyfriend so much. He hoped that their son would inherit both Louis’s personality and looks, because, well… no one can deny that Louis was perfect.

O…O…O…O…O

Call them cliché, but Louis and Harry’s first son’s name was ‘Harry Edward Styles, Jr’- or the second.

The baby looked so much like Harry that Louis thought it it would be ridiculous not to name their son after him. There was no trace of Louis on Harry Jr’s face; his eyes were green, his hair was curly, his lips were pouty pink, just like his father’s.

Maybe Louis had a weird obsession with the term ‘Like Father, Like Son’ and Harry had the feeling that Louis going to say those words to a lot of people, too.

“If we’re going to name him after me, what are we going to call him, Lou?” asked Harry when Louis was sitting on their bed, his back rested on the headboard as he fed his son.

Harry tried his best not to stare at the way his baby’s lips wrapped around Louis’s swollen and pink nipple.

Louis didn’t look up, he kept staring at the little bundle in his arms with a stupid smile on his face “I don’t know… what about H.J?”

“H.J?”

“Yeah, you know… it stands for Harry Junior. I mean, I can’t really call him Harry since it will confuse both you and him later.” Louis said, his right hand was rubbing H.J’s ear softly, Anne said that it helps to increase the baby’s appetite. Harry cackled when he had heard that, he thought it was the stupidest thing that he had ever learnt. Surely just rubbing a baby’s ear wouldn’t be enough to make him or her want to eat? Harry’s laughter stopped when he received glares from his mother, Jay, and Louis. It was unspoken, but Harry knew what those glares meant, ‘if you’re not the one with the baby you don’t know anything’.

Harry nodded in agreement as he walked to the bed, smiling at the sight before him. He couldn’t believe that he finally had a family; he had a son, for God’s sake! He, a nineteen year old boy from Holmes Chapel, had helped his boyfriend create a baby. That beautiful bundle in Louis’s arms was a part of him, and the fact that his son looked exactlylike him made Harry want to scream and kiss Jesus for giving him these perfections.

A sound from the bed snapped Harry out of his thoughts, and he frowned when he saw Louis standing and walking to the door with H.J still on his arms.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled fondly. “To his room, love… I think this little guy is full; he keeps yawning and yawning.” He said and leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead, H.J let out a pleasant sound at the feeling of his daddy’s soft lips on his forehead.

Harry smirked when an image flashed into his mind, he walked to Louis and kissed his forehead, softly, felt it was a bit sweaty from the summer’s heat. Harry then bent down and pecked his son’s cheek. “You’re sleepy aren’t you, little guy?” asked Harry as he nuzzled his nose, his curls falling down making H.J giggle delightfully because they tickled him.

“Harry… come on, he needs his sleep, and its late, Haz.” Louis said. He changed H.J’s position so that the baby’s head was resting on the crook of his shoulder. “You’re not coming?” Louis frowned.

“Nah… I think I’m going to tidy up. Besides, I am no help, I’d just play with him instead of getting him to sleep.” Harry chuckled.

Louis didn’t answer; he just smiled and walked out of their room towards the baby’s.

O…O…O…O…O

It was be funny really, Louis was the one who was just pregnant, but it seemed that Harry was hornier than him. The curly headed man got a hard on every time he saw his boyfriend breathing. Louis was beautiful… so, beautiful that it was impossible for someone to resist him, and fuck, when Louis was feeding H.J, Harry could almost feel jealousy in his blood, he knew that it wasn’t right, but… the way Louis would bite his lip every time his son sucked the milk from of his body was so sexy, and Harry… Harry wanted to feel that too. He wanted to be fed from Louis, make him writhe in pain and pleasure, begging Harry to stop because the over sensivity. Harry would keep sucking and drinking his sweet milk until Louis had no other choice but to just lay there as his boyfriend ravishes his body. Harry would slowly fuck his fingers into Louis’s puckered hole, curling them and rubbing his prostate until Louis comes, and then… Harry would pull his lips away from Louis’s red nipple and fuck him hard until he was pregnant with their second child…

Yes, Harry thought with a smirk, Louis will get pregnant again; his tummy will swell again with Harry’s baby and nothing was going to stop the tall man from doing just that.

Harry walked to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, he took of his t-shirt and his jeans, left him in his boxers alone, and he sat on the edge of the bed as he set the alarm on his phone for H.J’s 9 a.m. feeding time-

“God, Harry this is the most-“ Louis stopped his track when he saw Harry’s tattooed chest.

Harry put his phone on the nightstand and smirked as he turned to Louis. “Yes, Boo?” he raised his eyebrow seductively.

“I-I… Wh-what… you, ar-are you?”

“What? See something you like?” Harry asked, walking to where Louis was standing, his tall frame towering Louis’s small one. Harry trailed his large hands around Louis’s round-from-giving-birth hips, his mouth curled into a wicked smirk when Louis just kept gaping at him like a fourteen year old hormonal girl meeting her pop star crush for the first time. Well, that was actually true except the girl and fourteen years old part.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’s ear softly, “Come on, Lou… it’s been months.” He whispered hotly against the shell of Louis’s ear, making the smaller man whine a little.

“But, we can’t, Harry… I just- I just put H.J to bed, what if he wakes up?” Louis asked worriedly, his maternal instinct already taking over.

Harry tried to hold back an annoyed groan.“He’s not going to wake up, Boo, I’m pretty much sure after the feeding he got, he will sleep peacefully and I think he’s going to be like me, too; a heavy sleeper, I mean” The curly haired man said to his lover. He pulled Louis’s small body closer against him, making sure that both of their cocks were grinding against each other. Harry smirked when he heard Louis let out a small gasp. He cupped Louis’s cheeks and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into his boyfriend’s sweet mouth and exploring every inch of it. Harry moaned when their tongues met each other.

They kissed until they needed oxygen. “We’ll be quite, I’ll keep you quite.” said Harry breathlessly, his lips were hot and pink from the kissing. Louis just nodded; he didn’t know what to do because he could feel the arousal rushing through his body. Stupid Harry and his stupid teenager hormones, stupid him and his fucking stupid pregnancy hormones.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, yeah?” Harry smiled. Again, Louis just nodded, too bothered to say anything.

Harry gave Louis’s swollen lips a peck before he bent down on his knees, his long fingers tugging Louis’s pajamas pants down. The green eyed man moaned when he saw that Louis didn’t wear anything underneath. Harry then ran his large hand to Louis’s cock and gave it a light squeeze, earning a loud moan from the man.

Harry stood up and pulled his hand away “Shh, love. Be quiet, please.” He teased. Louis bit his lip again, his face screamed arousal and frustration, yet his eyes tried to glare at Harry for his stupid, cheeky comment.

Harry just chuckled and kissed Louis’s earlobe roughly. He trailed his tongue from Louis’s ear to his neck, his saliva wet the hot skin underneath, Harry’s cock twitched at the little gasps Louis made, he could feel little hands fisting on his chest, “Harry….” Louis whined, “Harry, take them off please…” he begged.

“Take what off, Lou?” Harry licked Louis’s sensitive spot.

“Fuck…. My clothes, God, please take them off.” Gasped the feather haired man in Harry’s arms.

Harry let out a laugh. “Of course, Boo.”

He took the shirt off Louis hurriedly. At this rate, he didn’t want to waste any time. “Let’s get to the bed, shall we?” Harry led Louis to their bed, he laid his boyfriend of the soft fabric, and Louis let out a sigh when his head rested on the pillow. Harry smiled at the sight below him. Louis looked very beautiful like this, naked as the day he was born, with both his lips and nipples swollen and pink, sweat starting to cover his body, making him look like gold glistening in crystal water, and there was nothing that Harry wanted to do besides ravish this beautiful creature he called boyfriend and impregnate him with his child, again.

So then Harry lowered his body and kissed Louis’s mouth softly, the kiss turned heated when Louis tangled his small palms in Harry’s curls, the taller man moaned at the sensation and he pulled away with a slurping sound, lips wet from saliva exchange. Harry leaned down again to kiss the sweet skin on Louis’s neck, he kept sucking, licking and nibbling as he trailed down to Louis’s collarbone until the man underneath him let out a long and helpless whine. Harry could feel Louis buck up to feel any friction against him, and when Harry had found the nub of Louis’s red and swollen right nipple, he attacked it with his mouth like an animal. Harry wrapped his pouty lips around it, and traced his wet tongue to the slit, teasing it with kitten licks and when the curly haired man had enough; he sucked his boyfriend’s swollen nipple just like his son did a few minutes ago.

“H-Harry… don’t” gasped Louis.

Harry sucked his nipple harder, hard enough to draw milk.

Louis let out a long whine, he could feel arousal in his body, his nipple felt tingly. He had just fed H.J, and he still sensitive as fuck and it hurt. Louis tugged Harry’s curls, little hands trying to pull him away, but Harry dug his nails into the soft skin of Louis’s hips and the small man knew better than to disobey what his boyfriend trying to tell him to do. So Louis just sighed and sunk into the bed while Harry was sucking his nipple, drinking his milk that tasted like honey, feeding from him just like their son did and Louis could do nothing but sob at the overwhelming sensation.

Harry sucked a few more times before swallowing the sweet liquid and pulling away. He smiled smugly at the abused-looking nub. Louis’s right nipple was red, wet, and more swollen than before. Harry trailed his eyes to look at his lover’s face. Louis’s eyes were scrunched up, wet with tears. Louis bit his lower lip as he tried to muffle his sobs; his little hands were now holding the sheets in his fists like his life depended on it. His lower body part, however, was bucking up to Harry impatiently. Harry could see Louis’s manhood was hard and leaking with precum already, and his hole, his puckered and pink hole, was clenching and unclenching around nothing, telling Harry that it needed to be filled with Harry’s big and thick cock.

“I want to try something, Louis.” Harry said as he wrapped Louis’s thick and firm thighs around his narrow waist. Harry placed both his hands on each sides Louis’s head and leaned down to his ear “I want to be fed from you, just like our son, and I want to suck that sweet milk of yours while I fuck you hard and give you my baby ‘juice’, again.” His voice was so deep and rugged and it sounded like an order. Louis wanted to say no, because he just gave birth to his first son a month ago and he certainly was not ready to be pregnant again.

“Don’t try to say no, Boo… I know you want it; I know you want to carry my baby again.”

Louis sobbed harder.

It’s not that Louis was quiet when they were fucking, but right now everything just seemed too hot, the room felt like it was on fire around him, and the fucking summer heat did him no good. His nipples felt like they were made of hot metal. And Harry- Jesus, sometimes Louis wonder why the hell he was in love with Harry in the first place. He was the one who was pregnant, but, God, he swears that Harry was the one who kept asking for sex. Louis knew that everyone have their own kinks, but impregnating your boyfriend was certainly not one, right? His fucking whole pregnancy was could not be one of Harry Styles’s many kinks, because if it was, Louis was pretty sure that in less than ten years both of them could form a whole football team.

Harry took off his boxers and wrapped his big palms around his thick and angry cock. He ran his hand from the tip to end, rubbing and squeezing it gently until precum started to leak from it. Harry looked at Louis and flicked his eyes to his cock again. “See that, Lou? My cock is hard already, Boo, and it’s going to release all my seed inside your pretty little hole, and it’s going to stay in there and make you pregnant with mybaby again.” There’s a glint of smugness and pride in his emerald eyes.

Louis groaned and pushed himself closer to Harry. “Fuck, Haz…”

Harry smiled and pecked Louis’s forehead. “That’s the idea, love.” He said. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted the liquid into his hands and rubs it onto his cock, letting out a moan. Harry positioned himself at Louis’s entrance, and just before the head of his cock could enter Louis’s tunnel he felt his lover tugged his biceps.

“What, Lou?” Harry groaned.

“You haven’t prepared me, you twat! I haven’t had any sex in months and you’re going to rip me apart!” Louis glared.

Harry bit his lip and let out a deep chuckle and muttered something like ‘sorry ‘m just too eager I think’. The curly haired man wanted to laugh so bad because his cock was achingly red and it was so ready to fuck that bloody tight hole, and now he had to pulled away and ‘prepare’ Louis first.

Louis watched as Harry squirted a small amount of lube to his long and thick fingers, the small man sighed contently when he felt something cold press to his tight entrance. Louis let out a long moan when Harry’s finger entered him slowly, reaching spots that Louis wouldn’t be able to reach because, fuck, everything about Harry always had to be long and big; his body, his legs, his fingers, his cock, the only small thing Louis found in Harry was his patience. Harry might be sweet and a gentleman, but when he wanted something, he wanted it right away.

Harry kept his pace slow, then he added another finger, curling them, brushing them against Louis’s prostate, making the smaller man gasped in pleasure before he inserted another finger. He moved them in and out of Louis, stretching his hole, brushing his prostate, curling them again; Harry kept the pattern until Louis started to thrust up his hips and fuck himself on Harry’s finger.

“Such a slut for me, aren’t you?” chuckled Harry.

Louis bit his lip and glared at Harry, his hips still moving “Shut up, you’re the one who keeping asking to fuck me.”

Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis huffed in annoyance. “But you’re the one who kept begging me to fuck you.” Harry replied with a mocking smile.

Louis rolled his eyes and squirmed to make himself more comfortable. He tightened his model-thighs around Harry’s waist, a simple sign saying that yes, Harry might be the one who asked for it, but Louis always the one who begged to filled.

Neither of them said anything as Harry rubbed the head of his cock to Louis’s well-prepared hole. Harry moved his hands to the headboard to support him as he slammed his cock into Louis.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis screamed, tears springing to his eyes from pain and oversensivity, his hands fisting into Harry’s back, holding onto him for dear life, nails digging into the milky skin. Harry groaned as he pulled back until the head of his cock was right on Louis’s rim.

“Jesus, Louis… how the hell do you always manage to be sotight?” Harry asked as he filled his boyfriend’s hole with his dick roughly, his big hands tightening their grip onto the headboard. Louis moaned when Harry’s cock punched his prostate, he let out these cute helpless gasps every time Harry thrust his hips to meet Louis’s, Louis was in a blissful state, the burning feeling on his rim was amazing, he could feel the stretch of his hole around Harry’s dick, he could feel it moving inside him and the bed squeaked at every thrust Harry made.

The curly haired man moved his left hand from the headboard to his lover chest, Louis whimpered when he knew what Harry was about to do. He almost cried when Harry tweaked his hard nipple with his fingers. Harry played with the nub like it was his own personal toy, his fingers pinched and pulled Louis’s abused nipple hard, the man underneath him cried, tears in his eyes, his body was being pushed into the sheets every time Harry fucked his hole again. Louis could feel both of his nipples get impossibly hard when Harry touch them again, and while Harry kept Louis’s left nipple preoccupied with his fingers, he ran his right hand into the back of his boyfriend’s head, then the curly haired man kissed Louis softly. He moved his lips from Louis’s mouth to his neck, to his collarbone until they meet Louis’s other nipple. Harry lapped the nub greedily, sucking and nibbling it until he could taste the sweet liquid feeling his mouth, Harry moaned as he kept drinking his boyfriend’s milk eagerly, he could feel Louis clenching tight around his cock at the oversensivity, and Harry increased his thrusts.

Louis screamed when he came, he sounded almost like he was being abused (well, kinda) by someone. His voice was choked yet still sounded high, he panted for air like he just ran for miles. Louis kept crying while Harry sucked his nipple harder. He never slowed down his thrusts, his hips kept slamming into Louis’s over and over, bruising both of their skin, and the smaller man could literally feel his milk being sucked by his boyfriend.

Louis moaned when he saw Harry’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he kept swallowing the sweet milk, the thought of Harry being nourished by his milk made Louis’s heart swell with love. Harry had put something of his inside of Louis’s body and now he had something that belonged to him that came fromhim inside of Harry, too.

The taller man above him grunted like a beast as he kept fucking him harder (if it was possible) , Harry gave the nub of Louis’s nipple a last kitten lick and pulled away. He smirked when he drank in the sight below him. Louis was sobbing, writhing, and whining helplessly as Harry kept fucking his little body. His eyes were full of tears, both of his nipples were very, very red and swollen and the skin around them was covered in love bites. Harry’s cock twitched and he felt his stomach tighten. Harry gave Louis a last and hard thrust and came hard inside his abused hole, his cum spurting and filling Louis up, both men moaned in pleasure at the sensation they gave to each other. Louis whimpered weakly every time Harry spurted his sperm into his body, knowing that sooner or later he would get pregnant again.

Harry collapsed into Louis gently, trying his hardest not to crush his boyfriend with his weight. Harry’s cock was still inside Louis’s hole, keeping his cum from leaking out, making sure that Louis would receive all the baby juice his body produced because Harry’s cum is for Louis only.

“If I kept you pregnant, you won’t lose all of your milk, Louis” Harry breathed, he smiled when he felt his boyfriend sigh into his arms. “You’d have that sweet milk of yours, and both Harry Junior and I will always be nourished by you, Lou. By your body, every time I’d get thirsty, I’d drink from you. I’d wait until you’re done feeding our baby and then I would lay you down on our bed and I’d take care of you as I fuck you, giving you pleasures and then,” Harry gave Louis’s left nipple a light pinch, earning a long whine from his boyfriend, “I’m gonna suck on those nipples and I’m going to drink your sweet honey milk just like my son did, and after I’m well-fedenough, I’m going to pull away and make you come around my cock again.”

Louis moaned at the mental image his boyfriend was giving him, “Yeah….” He whispered softly. “Yeah, Haz… I’d love that.” He nodded in the crook of Harry’s neck, his thin and pink lips curled into a smile as his mind drifted into a blissful darkness. Louis fell asleep peacefully in Harry’s arms, feeling safe and happy.

The tall man smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend, then sighed and gently pulled his cock out, being careful not to hurt or wake Louis again. Harry laid himself behind his lover, tightening his grip around Louis’s small body and closing his eyes as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
